


Skam(2)

by AlisonKarin



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKarin/pseuds/AlisonKarin





	Skam(2)

Written By:Curacao

城市生活中的人们总是快步穿梭在红绿灯之中，疲惫的工作结束后，周五晚上会总是很多情侣搞浪漫情调最棒的时机。  
“嘿。”  
街灯洒落，映照着Joe的侧颜，完美的轮廓令人着迷。  
“嘿。”  
“所以我们要去哪儿？”Taylor看着眼前高大俊秀的男人，恨不得她的眼里塞满了的都是他。  
“哦，抱歉，事实上我已经我订好座位了，就在13号大街的那家法国餐厅。”  
“哦是的，我知道那家。老板是个大胡子的中年男人，很幽默的绅士。”  
“我开了车，我们快去吧，预订的时间就快到了。”  
“嗯。”  
13号大街的晚上复古且浪漫，微风不燥，花香伴着风肆意侵略着人们的每一寸肌肤，很是挑逗人心。  
“我们到了，下车吧宝贝。”  
“请问我可以帮你们什么吗？这位先生和旁边的这位美丽的女士。”  
“我预订了靠窗边的那个位置，那儿景致不错。”Joe朝着那个方向指了指。  
法国料理总是能让人身心愉悦，珍馐配着红酒和佳人像是爱情片有的浪漫情调。  
夜晚的十三号大街富丽的甚至有点轻浮。酒精麻痹着每一丝清醒，似乎就连车水马龙的嘈杂声都催人醉。  
酒足饭饱过后，Joe看着Taylor，仿佛珍宝般焕发光彩。  
“我们回家吧，宝贝。”  
“嗯”Taylor应道，酒精的作用使得Taylor的双颊更显的面如桃花般红润。双眼迷离，笑颜妩媚。  
“宝贝，你真是毒藤一样火辣危险勾人浮想。”Joe玩味的看着自己的珍馐至宝。  
“哦～那我现在是你的小雏菊了吗？我的Joe先生。毕竟在你面前我根本毫无还手之力呢。”  
Taylor舔了舔自己的指尖，红色指甲油看起来性感又不失可爱。黛眉轻挑，眼神中净数写满了迷乱。  
回到车上，Joe急不可耐的褪去西装革履，抱起Taylor慢慢褪去了她的裙子，昏暗的灯光，近距离看着Taylor特意为他化的精致妆容，Joe只觉得身上游走着的暖流如微微触电的酥麻感一样刺激着他的神经，荷尔蒙仿佛在催他快点侵略眼前的维纳斯。  
“呼～”紧靠在一起传来的温热让Taylor呼了呼气。酒气伴着温热的香气，Joe只觉得身下挺立，如泄洪一般难以阻挡。  
“宝贝儿，让我看看你的尤物。”说着Joe慢慢揉捏着Taylor的酥胸。双峰挺立似乎在呼应着Joe的身下巨物。  
“嗯～”Joe的力道轻柔，惹得Taylor娇喘不断。  
“我爱你的雪白色，我的swift小姐，不知道我能不能探索一下你的乌黑呢？”Joe嘴角上扬，坏笑着看着Taylor。  
“快…”Taylor再也忍受不了这般挑逗了，欲望爬上了脑袋，蚕食着她最后的理智。  
"哦，宝贝你的在吸我，哦，草，真他妈的爽"Joe再也忍不了了，纵情的享受，放下了绅士的身段。  
“我爱你宝贝，用力…再…嗯…”  
“快点…哦…对了就样…”  
“草…嗯…啊…”  
一股股暖流喷涌泉穴，春光明媚。浑身湿透的两人相拥而吻，互相诉说着彼此最动情的情话。  
“你可真是小情种。”Joe轻轻点了点Taylor的鼻尖。  
“嗯…哼～”Taylor轻哼一声，娇媚无比。  
“宝贝儿，我们回家。”Joe吻了吻Taylor的脸颊，起身发动车，摇下车窗，夏天午夜的风温凉，Taylor慢慢闭上了眼睛，纵情呼喊着，仿佛仲夏的幻想就在这呼喊声中化成甜蜜消散。


End file.
